


Winner Winner

by peanutbutter_ricecups



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge: For Best Boy Ryuji [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, slight akira/ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_ricecups/pseuds/peanutbutter_ricecups
Summary: Ryuji wins a raffle, his friends take him in kicking and screaming.Prompt- 2 Enthusiasm





	Winner Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Officially edited!

Sakamoto-kun liked showing enthusiasm in everything he did. Every movement of his, though sporadic and questionable, was full of power and energy.

Goro Akechi realized this ten seconds into meeting him.

“No! You can’t make me!” His yelled, his thumb slipped from the doorway but he was quick and latched on with his other hand. The black haired teen, Akira (Sakamoto-kun had called), held his torso while the blonde girl, Ann (Sakamoto-kun had also called), pulled him by his legs; with their combined efforts Sakamoto was successfully off the ground clutching the door frame life a lifeline.

“Look!” Ann grunted and punctuated it with a tug, “You signed up for the raffle just like everybody else, you honor that commitment!”

“I only did it cause Kawakami threatened to call home on me!” Sakamoto hissed through clenched teeth. “I don’t even like the guy!”

“Neither do  _ we _ ,” she pressed. “But you won! You need to honor your commitment!”

“But it’s not fair!”

Behind Sakamoto’s back Ann shot Akira a look, but he only shrugged. When her looked turned into a glare, Akira sighed and let one arm around him go to tickle under Sakamoto’s armpits. To Sakamoto’s credit he didn’t loosen his grip and try to wriggle out, only snorted and mumbled that that wouldn’t work on him.

Akira sighed and wrapped his arms around him once more. Akira and Ann both went back to their original method of using force. Goro hid a small smile behind his glove and leaned forward in his chair. As time went on Akira seemed to be the first to get winded, huffing with every tug.

Sakamoto looked back at him, pity on his face along with a bit of strain from overpowering two people for so long. “Dude, you need to work out more.”

“Then…” Akira huffed. “Get down... so you can coach me.”

Sakamoto snorted, but to their effort pulled a grunt from him too. “Not a chance.”

Goro huffed amused at the interaction and pushed his chair in tighter. When the floor creaked and Sakamoto shifted to look at him, Goro got a clear view of his eyes widening and mouth gasping at a particularly hard tug from Ann.

“Sorry, sorry!” She cried, “Do you need your ice-pack?... or maybe pain relievers?” They both set him down, faces pinched in concern as Sakamoto drew in one leg and massaged around the knee.

Sakamoto shook his head and clicked his tongue, “Just give me a second it’s fine.”

Given all the noise the three were just making, the silence was unnerving and tense. Goro was fine just leaving it at that, eager to see who’d break the ice first and what would become of it, but he had a schedule to maintain, appearances to keep and as entertaining as this was, their was no reason to continue when there was so much more to do than meet with a bleach blonde so unenthused by the situation (however refreshing his brutality may be).

“If I may,” he spoke up and the three whipped their heads around to look at him. “Maybe we should call it quits for today, try again fresh tomorrow?”

Akira and Ann shared a quick looked, Ann ultimately shook her head and spoke up first.“No, it’s fine. We’re sorry for wasting your time… Just give us a second.” She knelt down and whispered loudly to Ryuji.

Goro was polite and pretended not to hear, but he could barely down out the vague threats coming from the pretty blonde.

Sakamoto wasn’t swayed one bit, bringing his other knee up and pouting.

Ann huffed and threw her hands up in the air, she shot Akira a ‘ _ Talk to him, would you?’ _ look.

Akira nodded and knelt down too. Goro blinked when he immediately grabbed both of Sakamoto’s cheeks and squished them together. Sakamoto sputtered and tried to shake him off but Akira held on strong and grinned. “Just take it as another study session with me, once your done we can meet up and you can tell me all about it.”

Ryuji scoffed as best he could with hardly any control of his face. “Dude, I’m not six.”

Akira pulled his cheeks then smushed them back together. “Then be a good boy and just get through your sessions with him.”

Goro thought Ryuji would attempt to smack his hands away a second time, but he just sighed, accepting his fate, and said through pursed lips, “ _ Fine _ .. I’ll be a ‘good boy’.”

Ann heaved a sigh of relief and Akira gave a bright grin in return. “Good,” he said and playfully (wetly) kissed his forehead.

Sakamoto sputtered a laugh and smacked him away for good, aggressively wiping the kiss off with the back off his hand.

The whole thing was… unexpected. That the bleach blonde was capable of more than kicking and screaming was expected but the amount of affection in the exchange took him by surprise; he couldn’t help but stare.

The desire to be the one on the receiving end of Sakamoto’s sputter and flushed cheeks was an expected feeling, but… not at all unwanted he was surprised to think.

Huh.

Sakamoto stood up, slouching on his uninjured leg, and walked right up to Goro’s spot at the table as if he hadn’t just been fighting tooth and nail to stay out of his line of sight. “I’m Sakamoto Ryuji, raffle winner for the  _ ‘Study with Akechi-kun’ _ contest.”

His face was pinched and lips twitching in an attempt to keep the snarl off of his face. Everything about his body language and tone screamed aggression and hostility, there was no way Goro should have felt as charmed and enamored as he did.

Goro shot a glance back towards Akira and Ann, the latter huffing with a roll of her eyes while the former flashed a grin equal to how Goro felt at that moment.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, this is put under complete but I might add more as I continue down my list of prompts.
> 
> -  
> Next prompt is Lively, open to any pairing in any AU; tell me if their is anything specific you'd like to see!


End file.
